


Absolute Magnitude -5  Luminosity Class II Class B

by IowaGuy1979



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Max accidentally sneaking a peek, While being so embarrassed at the same time, because she is a cinnamon roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IowaGuy1979/pseuds/IowaGuy1979
Summary: A post swim night interlude
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Absolute Magnitude -5  Luminosity Class II Class B

It was the next morning after the Blackwell Pool Break In. She was changing into Rachel Amber’s clothes, and heard some cloth rustling. 

As she turned around without thinking, she saw Chloe. And her jaw hit the floor. Those long, graceful arms and legs! And those abs! 

“Max! I appreciate you checking me out, I know I’m damn sexy. Could you turn back around, though?”

Max turned back around almost fast enough for her to fall down. ‘Chloe’s so fucking hot. This is not good, totally not good’, she said in her head. ‘I CANNOT be crushing on my best friend. No good can come of this’

“It’s OK now, Maximum Pervert.”, Chloe snickered

“I’m never going to live that down..”, Max squeaked, face as red as a sunset.

“Hell no, unless you rewind”, Chloe responded, smirking. “Now, let’s head downstairs. Breakfast waits for no woman.”

'Why didn't I think of that?', Max yells at herself, mentally. Face still burning, she followed Chloe out of her room, down the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> I found the stellar classification table on the fount of all knowledge, Wikipedia. If I've checked it right, the title means a a hot blue supergiant. Thought it would fit Chloe, given her science smarts, as well as how fucking hot she is.
> 
> I've probably completely messed it up, but, I hope you enjoy it, anyway!


End file.
